Love Born out of regrets
by BlueMoonFan
Summary: 13 year old Christine Booth finds some old news articles about her parents. What she finds shocks her. However, what she discovers is a story that she never knew. The story of how her family came to be. And that love can be born out of regrets...
1. Chapter 1

**This is definitely an AU piece. Set in the future and deal with lots of teenage angst. **

Seeley Booth knew that his night wasn't going to end well when he heard the door to an upstairs bedroom being slammed. Ever since Christine had turned 13, there was a constant battle between her and Bones.

He walked into the kitchen and saw his wife standing there. To him, it looked like she had tears in her eyes. She was slicing up green peppers and refused to meet his eyes. This was also a constant in the household lately. Booth looked on the breakfast bar and saw a stack of papers. He picked them up and skimmed through them briefly. He noticed that they were copies of old interviews. One stood out in his mind. The one that she announced to America that she didn't and wasn't going to have children. Great. Of all the articles, why did this one have to resurface?

He kissed her softly on the cheek and asked, "What happened?"

Bones shrugged and told him, "Same as usual. I asked Christine to set the table for dinner and she got upset with me. Then, she took out those papers and threw them down. The she asked why we had her, Max and Molly. I was confused until she told me that she'd read that I'd once said that I didn't want children. I'd honestly forgotten that interview Booth. I tried to explain it to her, but she wouldn't listen to me. She stormed out of the room and stomped upstairs."

Booth sighed and told Bones, "I'll talk to her."

Bones simply nodded and went back to chopping her peppers. She knew that Christine was going through a rough time right now, but it didn't mean that she had to like it. Christine wouldn't even give her a chance to explain. Explain that before she fell in love with Booth, she hadn't wanted children. That all changed as Booth worked his way into her heart. Until one heartbreaking night, they came together and it changed everything.

From that moment forward there had been no question that they would be together. When she found out she was pregnant, she knew that Booth would have said it was fate. She hadn't believed in fate, but she smiled and agreed with him.

The rest was history. Christine was three when she had asked Booth to marry him. At first he had been shocked. When he hadn't answered, she thought that maybe he had changed his mind. He had asked two other women to marry him, but he hadn't asked her. Even though they only continued to fall deeper and deeper in love with each other.

A tear slipped down her cheek as she remembered that long ago day. The first day that she had returned to work after giving birth to Christine had been both a blessing and a curse. She loved her daughter more and more with each passing day. She had learned that loving did not mean hanging onto her though. She had to let go sometimes. She had to give their daughter wings to fly and find her own way in the world. It didn't mean that she had to like it though. No, she wanted her daughter back. The daughter that loved her no matter what. The daughter that sat on her lap after coming running into the house after Booth took her and Michael out for an ice cream sundae one hot summer day.

She wanted the little girl that loved her mom. Somehow, in the past three months, their relationship had become strained. Her finding the old news articles was something that she hadn't counted on. She sighed when she heard Max and Molly starting to cry over the baby monitor.

She smiled as she walked upstairs to quiet the babies. They had been a complete surprise. They had both thought that their family was complete. However, a trip to the doctor confirmed what she had partly known already. She was expecting again. At the ultrasound, they were surprised to find out that she was carrying twins. Twins. It was definitely a surprise, but not unwanted. Their birth had been completely different from Christine's. She had been put on bed rest. She gave birth early Christmas morning. She smiled at them tiny squealing humans. Max had spent three weeks in an incubator. Molly was out of hers the next morning.

She smiled as she opened the door to their room. They quieted when they saw her walk into the room. She walked over to Max and picked him up. Molly soon followed. She carried them downstairs and laid them on their playmats. Then she went back to finish making dinner. Keeping the twins within eyesight.

Meanwhile, Booth was upstairs trying to figure out what to say to their oldest daughter. Trying to figure out how to let her know that she was important to them both. That, if not for her, their love story might have gone unwritten...


	2. Chapter 2

_**I can't believe all of the alerts and favorites that I've gotten on this story. I wasn't sure how well received it would be. I hate long A/N, so on with the story. **_

Booth looked at Christine and finally said, "There's a lot that you don't know about your mother and me."

He heard her blow out a puff of air and he noticed the annoyed look on his daughter's face. She finally looked at him at said, "I don't need another lecture dad."

He'd known that she had been having a hard time, but he was tired of the constant war between his wife and daughter. He gave her a hard look and told her, "I'm not finished Christine Angela Booth."

Christine wanted to say that she was shocked, but that would have been a major understatement. Her father hardly ever called her by her first name. When he did, she knew that she was in trouble. She sat back down on the bed and crossed her arms over her chest and stared straight ahead. She didn't look at Booth because she was afraid of seeing the look of disapproval in his eyes. She had always been a daddy's girl and disappointing him was something that she hated to do.

She simply said, "Fine."

Booth had to fight the urge to smile. The look on her face reminded him of the look that Bones got when she was annoyed with him. He finally told her, "You are so much like your mother."

Booth realized that was the wrong thing to say when he heard her huff out another breath. He smiled again and said, "It's true. Sometimes when you are concentrating, you get the same look on your face as your mother. Parker calls it her "thinking" face."

Booth did see her crack a small smile at the thought of her big brother. Booth continued, "I think that there are a few things that you need to know. Did your mother always want children? No. Was your mother upset when she found out about you? Not at all. I remember the night that she told that you were on the way. It was the same night that Michael was born."

Christine smiled at the thought of her best friend. She loved her Aunt Angela and Uncle Jack. Sometimes, she would spend the weekend at their house when their parents had a case to work on.

She heard her dad calling her name, "Christine? Are you listening to me?"

Always one to tell her dad the truth, she had to shake her head and admitted, "No. I'm sorry."

Booth smiled, "I didn't think so. It all started when Grandpa Max and Grandma Chrsitine left your mom and your Uncle Russ. It hurt your mom deeply and it took a lot for her to trust anyone. She was afraid that if she let her guard down and let someone in. Let someone love her, then she would lose another family."

Christine had heard the story before. She'd been told countless times how bad her Grandpa was. However, she also loved him. In fact, they'd been very close. Up until the time that he died a few months ago. She was tired of everyone talking bad about her Grandpa.

Standing up, she said, "Stop it! Just stop it daddy! Stop talking about Grandpa like that! He was a good man and he wouldn't have left mom and Uncle Russ without a good reason! I know it! He loved her. He told me that he did it for their own good! Stop lying!"

She walked over to the window and put her hands on the ledge. She'd spent many years watching her mom and Grandpa working in the yard. Especially one day when she had the chicken pox. Grandpa stood on the sidewalk and waved at her.

It was at that point that she heard her bedroom door open and when she turned around she saw her mom standing in the doorway. Great. Just great. Could this day get any worse?

Christine heard her mom whisper softly to her, "Your father isn't lying to you Christine. You know that he would never do that."

Knowing that she was crossing the line when she said, "Unlike you. Right?"

Bones gasped and Booth saw the hurt that had briefly appeared in his wife's eyes. He put his arm around her waist and hugged her close to him. Then he told his daughter, "Christine. That's enough. You know that she wouldn't lie to you."

Deep down, Christine did know that. However, she was just so confused about everything that she was lashing out at everyone. She'd always thought that her parents had the perfect marriage. They had the perfect life. So perfect, that she couldn't help bragging about it to her friends.

Her mom was a best selling author who had written tons of books. She'd read every single one of them. Christine had always been proud of her mom. In fact, she had been planning on asking her mom to come to career day at her school. She had already told her teacher earlier that day that she just knew that her mom would be willing to do it. Christine's teacher had been overjoyed at the thought of Temperance Brennan-Booth coming to speak to their class.

However, all of that changed at lunch time. At lunch time, her whole world had come crashing down. It was at lunchtime that Julie Garner, the head cheerleader and all around pain in her neck, came into the cafeteria.

Julie didn't say a word to Christine. She just reached into her purse and pulled out the papers. She had laughed in Christine's face and said, "It looks like your parents are perfect at all. Especially your wonderful mother. Little Miss Goody Two Shoes. She never even wanted children. So, I guess that means that you are a mistake. Figures."

Christine looked down at the papers and saw the title of the first one that read, "Bestselling author Temperance Brennan announces on live tv that she doesn't want children. Ever. With moms being one of the main people that read her books, will her writing career survive?"

She looked at the picture and saw her mom and dad sitting close together. It looked like they were laughing and joking. She didn't understand why they could laugh about something this serious. Then, she was drawn out of the article when she heard those around her laughing at her. She had been so embarrassed. She picked up the papers and ran out of the cafeteria.

The rest of the day had been terrible. She felt like everyone was pointing at her. She was mentally exhausted by the end of the day. Even Michael hadn't been able to cheer her up.

She got off the bus and had practically ran up to the steps of her house. That was when she confronted her mom. She hadn't planned to get so upset at her. She'd always been able to talk to her parents.

She finally turned around to look at her parents and asked on simple question. A question that would shock both of her parents. She asked them, "Was I a mistake? Did either of you want a baby when you found out about me?"

The room was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop...


End file.
